


A Little Secret

by Dream117



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - That '70s Show Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Making Out, Secret Relationship, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream117/pseuds/Dream117
Summary: Weiss stood up and straightened out her dress as Ruby finally relaxed. “That was way too close, you dolt. You need to learn how to keep your hands off me.” Ruby scoffed at her statement. “I’ll do that when you stop shoving your tongue down my throat.” Annoyed, Weiss just rolled her eyes and sat back down trying to ignore the girl next to her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782430
Kudos: 62





	A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote the beginning of a That '70s Show episode (S5 E2) with RWBY characters and ended it with some original writing

With school just around the corner, kids were enjoying their last days of summer but not this group of friends. Their summer had been a complete trainwreck. Blake, who had been in a meaningless relationship to just piss off her dad, finally ended. The faunus realized she was making a fool out of herself, she wanted to get back together with Yang, her first love but she didn’t want to be Blake’s second choice. Not wanting to face her parents and or any of her friends, Blake took off to her homeland, Menagerie. Wherever she went though so did a certain monkey tailed faunus. Blake didn’t mind Sun’s company but he obviously had feelings for her she couldn’t return. 

And wherever Sun goes, Neptune follows but he had a real reason to leave Vale. Neptune had been dating Weiss for almost three years then out of nowhere Weiss’ father wants them to get married. Naturally, Neptune said yes out of fear but he didn’t want to get married, he was still a kid or in his words “There’s so many women I haven’t been with yet!”. Even though he had already agreed to marry Weiss, he decided to skip town along with Blake and Sun. 

After three months of unbearable separation, Yang couldn’t take it anymore. She made a clear mistake of rejecting Blake and knew the only way to get her back was for her to travel to Menagerie and bring her back to Vale. So she did, but Taiyang was extremely displeased. Well extremely displeased would be a huge understatement. While Yang succeeded in bringing back her first love and her friends, she got her precious bumblebee taken away. Blake, also punished, was transferred to a private school. Blake was clearly agitated, it being their senior year and the private school enforcing uniforms.

The four leaving for some time lead to a certain predicament that no one expected.

* * *

Ruby was finally happy that her sister and friends returned but even happier where she was right now, on top of Weiss making out on her basement’s couch. Ruby gripped onto Weiss’ thigh making her moan into the kiss. Ruby slowly started to kiss down to Weiss’ neck, her hands roaming all over her body now as she gently bites down. The heiress gasps and she pulls Ruby’s hair in pleasure.

“I’m queen of the castle, I’m queen of the castle!” Could be heard in the distance. 

Ruby pulled back in confusion. “What the heck is that?” As Weiss listened closely as the chant was getting louder and louder, her eyes widened. “Nora!” said in realisation as she pushed Ruby off of her. When Nora walked into the basement she saw the pair panting heavily sitting on both ends of the couch. She stared intensely at Ruby and Weiss who were both avoiding eye contact. “You guys look sweaty and guilty… Have you two been wrestling without me!” 

Instead of answering, Ruby thought of a diversion, “Hey Nora, Ren called earlier, said he was getting off work soon.” In an instant the said ‘Queen of the castle’ turned back around. “Oh gotta go met up with my man! Next time you guys are wrestling don’t forget to invite me!” With that the two lovebirds alone again.

Weiss stood up and straightened out her dress as Ruby finally relaxed. “That was way too close, you dolt. You need to learn how to keep your hands off me.” Ruby scoffed at her statement. “I’ll do that when you stop shoving your tongue down my throat.” Annoyed, Weiss just rolled her eyes and sat back down trying to ignore the girl next to her. Ruby didn’t want to deal with the silent treatment again so she started playing with Weiss’ hair. “Hey… You’re cute.” 

The heiress couldn’t help but smile as she grabbed Ruby’s collar and pulled her into a kiss, slowly reverting back to their earlier position. 

After 10 minutes of making out, the couple was interrupted again by four sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Quickly, Ruby got off of Weiss and turned on the TV, sitting down in a chair next to the couch. “Private school? That sucks, my dad took away my phone so I know how that feels.” Blake rolled her eyes at Neptune’s ‘empathetic’ comment. “Ignore him, he’s dumb.” Sun decided to speak up. “Hey Blake, if you want I can drive you to school.” The monkey faunus offered. Yang possessively put her arm around the girl’s waist and pulled her close. “Nope, I will be taking Blakey to school on my bike!” 

Everyone knew that Yang got bumblebee taken away so they just stared at her confused. “So you’re going to steal your keys back from dad?” Ruby asked. “No Rubes,” Yang said as she ruffled up her sister's hair. “Not bumblebee, a bike! You know with pedals! Oh that reminds me I need to borrow your old bike.” Ruby snorted at Yang’s idea but agreed to let her borrow her bike. She then got up and wanted to leave the basement as fast as possible, Ruby didn’t feel comfortable being in the same room as Neptune  _ and _ Weiss with everything that happened. 

“Well, I’m out. See ya guys later.” The brunette leaving caught Weiss’ attention. “Wait, where are you going? The heiress questioned with too much interest. Ruby thought a bit before she answered back, “Wherever my feet take me.” Her answer angered the heiress but she tried to hide it. 

She decided to address Blake from what she heard earlier. “So private school? Wouldn’t it be sensible to just let you finish your senior year at Beacon?” Weiss asked to which Blake sighed. “Yes but my dad is not sensible when he’s angry.” 

“Well at least the uniforms are cute.” Weiss said trying to make the best out of the situation. 

Neptune sat down next to Weiss, putting an arm around her. “Hey Weiss, sorry about this whole mess. If you ever want to talk our relationship over, just let me know.” He said with a wink. “No, thank you.” Weiss was disgusted to say the least but tried not to make a fuss about it. “I can see you’re heartbroken over me.” Neptune couldn’t be more wrong. When he left for Menagerie Weiss was pissed, she even wrote him a letter saying he was the most immature person she’s ever dated and to not expect things to return to how they were. Apparently he didn’t get the message through his thick skull. 

Wanting to leave as well she got up and grabbed her purse. “I’m going to go study.” Realizing the dumb thing she just said she quickly tried to get to the door. “Wait Weiss, you know school starts next Monday right?” Blake asked. Gritting her teeth, she turned back and met Blake’s eyes, “You can never be too prepared, Belladonna!” She took her leave and found Ruby playing basketball with Jaune. 

“Ruby, take me home.” Weiss said in a tone not worth arguing with. Ruby made her last shot, making it in the basket, causing Jaune to frown. “Okay. Sorry Jaune gotta go but I was winning by 5 points anyway.”

* * *

As the couple were walking, Ruby could tell that Weiss was obviously annoyed so she looked around making sure no one was looking before intertwining their fingers. Slowly it brought a smile to the heiress’ face. When they arrived, she listened to Weiss rant about the things Neptune said and how he acted like nothing happened between them. 

Ruby just laid in the heiress’ bed and let her get everything off her chest. While it did anger her that Neptune agreed to get married then ran away it also made her happy because now her and Weiss were together. 

When Weiss was finally done ranting she sat down next to Ruby, exasperated. Gently, the brunette rubbed her back waiting for her to easy up a bit. “I’m sorry, it’s just that Neptune is such an idiot and he makes me so mad.” Ruby pulled her down so they were both laying on their sides and cuddled up to the heiress. “Just ignore him, Weiss, like you said he’s an idiot and I completely agree since he left such a beautiful girl behind. Weiss turned around and buried her face in Ruby’s neck as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. “Shut up, dolt. You can’t do that.” 

Ruby giggled as she held Weiss closer. “Do what? I’m not doing anything, princess.” The heiress started blushing, relieved that the silvered eye girl couldn’t see her face right now. “I’m glad I’m with you Ruby. I apologize that we have to keep this a secret though.” 

“Don’t apologize, I actually enjoy you being my little secret.” Immediately, Weiss tried to sit up to meet Ruby’s eyes. “Excuse me, I am anything but little!” Ruby giggled again and pulled Weiss down again. “Fine fine, just get down here and cuddle with me.” In response the heiress sighed but agreed. Slowly but surely, they both fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. 


End file.
